1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly with improved coupling structure for being used on a movable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, movable electronic devices become smaller, thinner, and lighter. Accordingly, some cable assemblies in uncommon use, such as cable assemblies used to transmit video signals, sometimes could be canceled in movable electronic devices for saving space. However, these cable assemblies sometimes are needed for movable electronic devices connecting other electronic devices. Thus, a cable assembly which can be received in idle space of a movable electronic device is fit for pint-sized movable electronic devices. However, present cable assembly cannot be assembled in small idle space of a movable electronic device.
Hence, in this art, a cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.